Princes of Smolensk
The Principality of Smolensk was a principality in the Kievan Rus', then became independent, and finallly was included in the Grand Duchy of Lithuania in 1404 . The first known Prince of Smolensk was Stanislav Vladimirovich , the youngest son of the Grand Prince of Kiev Vladimir Svyatoslavovich , who reigned in Smolensk during his father's life. In the 1050s, the younger sons of Yaroslav the Wise reigned in Smolensk, Yaroslav 's grandson Vladimir Monomakh in the 1070s . Since the 1090s, Smolensk has become a permanent place of reign. Until 1125 (with a brief break), he was ruled by the sons of Vladimir Monomakh. In 1125 the grandson of Monomakh Rostislav Mstislavich became the prince . He and his descendants ruled the Smolensk Principality up to the complete loss of independence by the Principality at the beginning of the 15th century. Below is the most complete list of princes during the entire existence of the Smolensk Principality. || align=center | Vsevolod Yaroslavich's grandson , son of Prince Vladimir Monomakh of Pereyaslavl|| align=center | planted in Smolensk by his father; formerly Prince of Novgorod , Rostov ; later - Rostov , Novgorod , Belgorod , Grand Prince of Kiev Smolensk as part of Kievan Rus Dynasty of Rostislavich Genealogical tree Rostislav Mstislavich , † 1260th. The Grand Duke of Smolensk ( 1230 - 1232 ). ├─> Gleb Rostislavich , † 1277 . │ The Grand Duke of Smolensk ( 1249 - 1278 ). │ ├─> Alexander Glebovich , † 1313 . │ │ Grand Duke of Smolensk ( 1297 - 1313 ). │ │ ├─> Ivan Aleksandrovich , † 1359 . │ │ │ Grand Duke of Smolensk ( 1356 - 1359 ). │ │ │ ├─> Svyatoslav Ivanovich , † battle on Vehra on April 29, 1386 . │ │ │ │ The Grand Duke of Smolensk ( 1359 - 1386 ). │ │ │ │ ├─>Gleb Svyatoslavovich , † Battle of Vorskla on August 12, 1399 . │ │ │ │ │ Grand Duke of Smolensk ( 1392 - 1395 ). │ │ │ │ │ └─> Dmitry Glebovich, † after 1433 . │ │ │ │ │ ├─>Ivan Dmitrievich "Manka" │ │ │ │ │ │ ├─>Mikhail Ivanovich "Manchich", † before 1528 . │ │ │ │ │ │ │ x1 N. │ │ │ │ │ │ │ x2 princess Anna Mikhailovna Moshkovskaya . │ │ │ │ │ │ │ └─ > Descendants - princes Zhizhemskie . │ │ │ │ │ │ └─>Ivan Ivanovich "Manchich" │ │ │ │ │ Childless. │ │ │ │ │ └─>Ivan Dmitrievich "Shah" │ │ │ │ │ ├─>Andrei Ivanovich Shahovich │ │ │ │ │ │ └─>Descendants - princes Solomeretskie . │ │ │ │ │ └─> Yuri Ivanovich "Korkodyn" │ │ │ │ │ └─> Descendants - the princes of Corkodin . │ │ │ │ ├─>Yuri Svyatoslavovich , † September 14, 1407 . │ │ │ │ │ Grand Duke of Smolensk ( 1386 - 1392 , again 1401 - 1404 ). │ │ │ │ │ х daughter of Prince Oleg Ivanovich Ryazan . │ │ │ │ │ ├─>Fyodor, † 1420 . │ │ │ │ │ │ Mentioned in 1404 . Vicar of Porkhov (1412). │ │ │ │ │ └─>Anastasia │ │ │ │ │ х 1400 Yury Dmitrievich Prince of Zvenigorod-Galitsky. │ │ │ │ ├─>Aleksandr Svyatoslavovich "Dashek", † 1408 . │ │ │ │ │ └─>Descendants - the princes Dashkov . │ │ │ │ ├─>Ivan Svyatoslavovich │ │ │ │ │ ? │ │ │ │ │ └─>Descendants - the princes of Porkhovsky . │ │ │ │ ├─> Vasily Svyatoslavovich │ │ │ │ │ └─>Dmitry Vasilievich «Kropotka» │ │ │ │ │ └─>Descendants - the princes Kropotkin and Kropotka-Yalovitskie . │ │ │ │ ├─>Ulyana │ │ │ │ │ х1 prince Vasily Mikhailovich Narimontovich, † 1390 │ │ │ │ │ "Pan" Mstislavsky ( 1352 ). Prince Pinsky ( 1355 ). │ │ │ │ │ х2Monovid. │ │ │ │ ├─gripina │ │ │ │ │ х prince Ivan Olgimonovich Golshansky , † after 1401 │ │ │ │ ├─>Anna Svyatoslavovna , † July 31, 1418 . │ │ │ │ │ х Vytautas * 1354 / 5 , † 27 October 1430 . │ │ │ │ │ Grand Duke of Lithuania ( 1392 - 1430 ). │ │ │ │ └─> N. (daughter) │ │ │ │ х Prince Boris Mikhailovich Kashinsky. │ │ │ └─>Vasily, † 1397 . │ │ │ Prince Selekhovsky. │ │ │ └─>Descendants - the princes Selekhovsky . │ │ ├─>Vasily, † 1314 . │ │ │ Prince of Bryansk. │ │ └─>Dmitry, † 1300 . │ ├─>oman, † after 1300 . │ │ └─>Dmitry, † after 1341 . │ │ └─>Feodosia, † 1342 . │ │ х Ivan II Ivanovich "Red" , * on March 30 1326 , † November 13 1359 │ │ Grand Prince Vladimir ( 1353 - 1359 ). │ ├─Svyatoslav, † in the battle with the Tatars near Bryansk 1310. │ │ Prince of Mozhaisk (previously 1303 ). Prince Bryansky ( 1309 ). │ │ х Anna. │ │ ├─>Vladimir, † after 1302 . │ │ │ └─>Andrey "The Long Hand" │ │ │ ├─>Fyodor Vyazemsky │ │ │ │ └─>Descendants - the princes Vyazemsky . │ │ │ ├─>Vasily Vyazemsky │ │ │ │ └─>Descendants - the princes Vyazemsky . │ │ │ └─>Ivan Vyazemsky │ │ ├─>Ivan │ │ │ ? │ │ │ └─>Mikhail Ivanovich Vyazemsky, up. 1386 . │ │ │ └─>Aleksandr Mikhailovich Vyazemsky, up. 1403 . │ │ ├─Mikhail │ │ │ ? │ │ ├─Ivan Mikhailovich Vyazma, Smolensk † 1395 / 6 . │ │ ├─>Gleb, † December 6, 1340 . │ │ ├─>Fyodor, † after the 1350's. │ │ │ The Grand Duke of Smolensk ( 1345 , from 1352 ). Prince in Volok Lamsky ( 1346 / 7 ). │ │ │ └─>vpraksiya, † con. 14th century. │ │ │ х 1344 / 5 , divorce 1345 / 6 Semyon Ivanovich "Proud" , * 1316 , † 11 on March 1353 . │ │ │ The Grand Duke Vladimir ( 1340 - 1353 ). │ │ └─>Yuri │ │ x daughter of Prince Vasily Davidovich Yaroslavsky. │ │ └─>leksandr "The Monastery" │ │ └─>Descendants - Monastyryov , Mussorgsky , Oladyiny, Tsiplyatev, Burukhins. │ └─>Vsevolod, † after 1314 . │ └─>Descendants - Vsevolozhi , Zabolotskie , Turikovy . ├─>Mikhail Rostislavich , † 1279 . │ The Grand Duke of Smolensk (1278-1279). │ └─>Andrei, † after 1312 . │ Vicar of Smolensk from Uncle Fyodor Rostislavich ( 1284 ). │ Prince Vyazemsky. The governor in Novgorod ( 1307 - 1309 ). ├─>Fyodor Rostislavich "Black" , † September 20, 1299 │ Prince Mozhaisky (mid 12th century). Prince Yaroslavsky. │ The Grand Duke of Smolensk ( 1280 - 1297 ). │ х Maria (Theodosius), prince of Yaroslavl Vasily Vsevolodovich. │ └─>Princes of Uglich , Yaroslavl , Mologa, Romanov. ? Кузьмин А. В. Опыт комментария к актам Полоцкой земли второй половины XIII — начала XV в. // Древняя Русь. № 2 (28). 2007. С. 40-41. └─>Konstantin Rostislavovich └─>Fyoedor Konstantinovich └─>Aleksxandr Fyodorovich "Netsha" He left for Grand Duke Ivan I Danilovich "Kalita" in the second quarter. XIV century. └─>Descendants without princely titles. Tatishchev's genealogy from the Grand Duke Gleb Svyatoslavovich, from his grandson Ivan Dmitrievich "Shah", is extremely doubtful Веселовский С. Б. Смоленские князья Полевы, Еропкины, Порховские // Веселовский С. Б. Исследования по истории класса служилых землевладельцев. М., 1969. С. 361 : chronologically and territorially. Also, with such attributed origin, the loss of the princely title is completely inexplicable. The origin of Field and Eropkin from Grand Duke Yuri Svyatoslavovich, from his son Fyodor, is chronologically impossible Веселовский С. Б. Смоленские князья Полевы, Еропкины, Порховские // Веселовский С. Б. Исследования по истории класса служилых землевладельцев. М., 1969. С. 360—361, 369—372. The origin of the princes of Fominsky from Grand Prince Yuri Svyatoslavovich, from the allegedly his son Konstantin Fominsky and Berezuisky, is impossible chronologically Grand Prince Yuri Svyatoslavovich died in 1407; Prince Fedor Krasnov Konstantinovich Fominsky was married to Princess Eupraxia (soon after her divorce in 1345/6), the daughter of Prince Feodor Svyatoslavovich Smolensky. See: Веселовский С. Б. Смоленские князья Полевы, Еропкины, Порховские // Веселовский С. Б. Исследования по истории класса служилых землевладельцев. М., 1969. С. 363. Consequently, the position of princes Kozlovsky among the Smolensk princes is unknown. Perhaps, Fields, Eropkins and princes of Fominsk are the descendants of Yuri Svyatoslavovich, from Svyatoslav Glebovich, Prince Mozhaisky, and after Briansk, (for example, from his first wife), and not the Grand Duke of Smolensk. [ source not specified 2479 days ] The error is probably due to the fact that Fedor Svyatoslavovich reigned for some time in Smolensk. See also List of Smolensk governors Notes Literature * * Кузьмин А. В. Князья Можайска и судьба их владений в XIII—XIV в.: Из истории Смоленской земли // Древняя Русь. Вопросы медиевистики. — 2004. — № 4 (18). * Веселовский С. Б. Всеволожи-Заболотские // Веселовский С. Б. Исследования по истории класса служилых землевладельцев. — М., 1969. — С. 331—358. * Веселовский С. Б. Смоленские князья Полевы, Еропкины, Порховские // Веселовский С. Б. Исследования по истории класса служилых землевладельцев. — М., 1969. — С. 359—373. * Веселовский С. Б. Монастыревы // Веселовский С. Б. Исследования по истории класса служилых землевладельцев. — М., 1969. — С. 374—396. * Любимов С. В. Жижемские // Любимов С. В. Опыт исторических родословий: Гундоровы, Жижемские, Несвицкие, Сибирские, Зотовы и Остерманы. — Пг., 1915. — С. 14—34. (Присутствуют ошибки и сбои в поколениях). * Рапов О. М. Княжеские владения на Руси в X — первой половине XIII в. — М., 1977. Category:Princes in Rus' Category:Princes of Smolensk Category:Principality of Smolensk